enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Witherzilla
Witherzilla (know to some who still exist from before the great cataclysm as ''Regnator ''(The Dominator)) is the most powerful "Titan" to ever exist in Minecraft. His power is unfathomable, so much so that other Titans fear his presence. He is the most powerful mob in Minecraft capable of overriding even the players own game. His power is second only to God himself, as he is also the Grand God of Balance. He is also the true owner of the Ultima Blade. Description Witherzilla appears as a Wither enlarged 64 times. He also has a miniature Sun high above his head. He is 210 meters tall (420 in omega form), making him larger than some fictional starships, and emits absolute power. When he's down below half health, he gains a shield that protects him from all but the most powerful of attacks. This shield glows a searing blue with dark streaks going through it. One thing does have be noted about Witherzilla: He is NOT evil. He might be destructive, but the natural forces of the Omniverse which he represents and controls have no malicious intentions, and thus he has none either. Unlike other Titans, even, he does not relish or enjoy what he does. He destroys things because he detects an imbalance in the Universe he's in, and he remedies it by making it 50 50. Witherzilla overall is very intelligent being he lives for infinity he attacks for infinity he is like a infinity god. Behavior In the Void, Witherzilla restricts the highest levels of his powers considerably, making the fight a lot easier for the PC, but anywhere else is completely different. If fought in any dimension other than the Void, Witherzilla is nigh unstoppable: Players in Adminium Armor wielding the Ultima Blade still die within 8 seconds of attacking him thanks to his massively harmful Ur-Lightning. If the player holds anything other than the Ultima Blade in their hand, Witherzilla instantly removes the players entire inventory. He regenerates 10-60 HP a tick (200-1200 a second), fires a barrage of wither skulls non stop (and will fire a Titan sized skull in the future), can use code powers such as (insert target).setDead(); or (insert target).worldObj.entityLists.remove(insert target);, and basically is unable to loss any fights unless the player is able to do a combination of gamerule keepInventory true, and an army of around 15 Ultima Iron Golem Titans or 30+ Ender Colossi. If Witherzilla is put into a world which already has a Witherzilla, they'll attack each other, but will only cause endless fighting due to their incredible regeneration. Fight Stages In the Void, Witherzilla has stages (which were created by himself as his only means of entertainment): 1: He hovers at coordinates 0, 200, 0, never falling or moving. Any Wither Turrets (bad ones only) you find in the void, they must be killed so he will float down so you can fight him 2: While he floats down after you've felled the Evil Turrets (Good Turrets don't count), survive the onslaught of wither minions he sends after you and the bursts of wither skulls at the same time he will be shooting a stream of wither skulls at you 3: Assuming you're alive at this stage after Witherzilla's onslaught, Witherzilla should be close enough to be hit with either your weapon or wither turrets if you brought any 3.5: Let the death fest begin...(gamerule keepInventory is suggested) 3.6:Its a good idea to bring extra armor, blocks and wither turrents 4: Once his health is below half health, he drops to the ground and can be hit 100% with a sword. Keep surviving while he puts on his shield to protect him against damage and projectiles (EXTREMELY HARD TO DO!!) then keep hitting him till he reaches 0. Once he's dead, he spins, disappears and drops a lot of the things you want. You gain the prize of leaving this horrid place, and something else... Note: Witherzilla can't be cheated. Attempting to kill him with another mod's super weapon (or in Creative mode if you're a wussy) will result in instant death, and a nerve raking set of taunts. Note 2: there is a way to damage Witherzilla other than flying up to him and hitting him (not such a good idea in The Void...). Note 3: player can fly up to him with Anti-Air Wither Turrets (also not such a good idea in The Void...). Note 4:Once his dead his spirit will come after you and try to kill you (ITS VERY HARD TO LEAVE WHEN HIS SPIRIT IS CHASING YOU...). Helpful Tips 1.Bring extra gear 2.Bring your best wither turrets 3.Bring a harcadium bow 4.Chaff will get rid of wither skulls after you 5.Figure out how not to get knocked in the air by evil turrets or die from fall damage 6.Have a snow golem and iron golem on your side 7.Gamerule keepInventory is advised 8. Bring tons of enchanted golden apples 9. BE PREPARED TO DIE MANY TIMES 10. Set your spawnpoint in the Void 11. If you die, just keep trying and trying and trying. 12. Bring many items that can heal you 13. Bring lots of potions of resistance and healing 14. Bring Ultima Iron Golem or Snow Golem Titan (bring at least ten to be safe). 15.Bring Enchanted armor and tools (trust me I fought him it is hard). 16.Try not to rage and never give up (it is really hard not to break your computer when you fight him in survival). Category:God Category:Minecraft Category:Titan Category:Destructive mob Category:Wither